


Iwaizumi x Oikawa (UNIVERSITY TRIP PART 7)

by k0dzu



Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dzu/pseuds/k0dzu
Summary: “I—iwa-chan. Don't leave hickeys on the visible areas.”Ignoring him for the second time around, Iwaizumi continued marking his skin. As he felt satisfied on how the male's neck looks like. He then, put him down gently.“Get on your knees.”Oikawa gasped as he realized what Iwaizumi was about to do. The black-haired male held his head and guided him to get on his knees.Too weak to resist the temptation infront of him, Oikawa obeyed the male without saying anything.“Now, suck.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Iwaizumi x Oikawa (UNIVERSITY TRIP PART 7)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of an AU on my instagram 
> 
> @hq_twitter.au

Oikawa engulfed some air as Iwaizumi's thick shaft suddenly sprang out from his beach shorts. He looked up at the male who was waiting for him to open his mouth. 

“Iwa-chan..”

Iwaizumi held his cheeks, making him open his mouth. His eyes widened as the male suddenly slid his cock inside his mouth. 

Tears began forming at the side of his eyes as he gagged on the male's full length.

“Be a good boy and suck me.” Iwaizumi murmured as he let go of his cheeks. Oikawa, on the other hand, began bobbing his head slowly, letting his throat adjusts to Iwa's size. 

Sloppy sounds and groans filled up the restroom as Iwaizumi began moving his hips. Oikawa who who's throat already adjusted to the man's size meets his every thrust. 

“That's a good boy.” Iwaizumi groaned as he grabbed a fistful of Oikawa hair. His movements increased, making the brown-haired male gag even more.

Sharp gasps came out from Oikawa's lips as soon as Iwaizumi pulled out. 

“Damn you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, panting. 

Iwaizumi let out a deep chuckle before resting his lower body on the bathroom sink. Cock still spranging out from his shorts. He then, crossed his arms while looking at the ravished Oikawa who was still sitting on the floor. 

“Come here and pleasure me.” He said using his baritone voice. 

Oikawa felt goosebumps as he heard his voice. He immediately crawl his way to the male who was standing infront of him. 

Without saying a single word, he get on his knees and began planting soft kisses on Iwaizumi's erected shaft. 

He smirked as he saw how the male bit his lower lip, preventing himself from letting out a groan. His fingers suddenly made their way to his thighs, then up to his shaft. 

“Hajime..” 

He whispered before giving his head soft kisses. His tongue swiveled around his head, teasing the hole using it and giving it a long suck afterwards. 

Iwaizumi grabbed a fistful of his hair. He can see how the male was being impatient, making him want to tease Iwa more. 

He held on Iwaizumi's thighs, his kisses went down to his shaft, then down to his balls. He began giving it soft smooches, he can feel how the male's body became stiff. Maybe he hit his weak spot. 

“Just suck it. Damn it.”

He smirked as he heard him. His tongue began moving around his balls, making Iwaizumi let out a loud groan. 

“Fuck..” He heard him cursed through his breathe as he began sucking his balls gently while his hands began jerking off the male's cock. 

This is the first time he saw Iwaizumi getting all pleasured by him. One of his hands trailed down to his aching crotch, he can feel how hard he is just by sucking Iwaizumi's cock. 

“Don't touch it.” Iwaizumi ordered. 

“B-but..” He answered. 

The male immediately grabbed his arms, letting him stood up. 

“Bend over.” 

Oikawa, on the other hand, bend his back over and held on the sink. Iwaizumi looked at him from the mirror as the male pulled up his skirt. He smirked as he saw Oikawa wearing just panties under his skirt. 

“Who are you showing this off to?” Iwaizumi asked before spanking the male. 

He hissed as he felt his strong hand against his skin. “A—ah.. Iwa-chan.. Please touch me..” 

A smirk was formed on Iwaizumi's lips as he saw Oikawa's sexed face infront of the mirror. He immediately pulled the male's panties to the side and spreads his ass. 

“Hajime.. Please..” Oikawa pleaded. Soft moans came out from his tiny mouth as Iwaizumi began caressing his hole using his thumb. 

“Ohh.. Shit.” He bit his lower lip as he felt his digit sliding insidenhis hole. 

“Relax. You're too tight for me.” Iwaizumi whispered through his ears, he then planted went kisses on it to help the male relax. 

As he felt Oikawa's hole adjusted to his finger. He added another digit before moving his hand slowly. 

Oikawa's moan filled up the room as Iwaizumi began moving his fingers inside. He can feel that the male curled up his fingers everytime he hit his spot. 

His body arched as the male's pace increased. Iwaizumi held his back to stop him from moving. 

“Stay still.” Iwaizumi ordered as his fingers spread his hole slowly. The male then, looked at the mirror, meeting his chesnut-brown eyes. 

His movements became faster, hitting every spot inside him, driving him to his edge. He was about to cum when the male stopped. 

“Hajime.. Please put it in..” He said as he held his buttcheeks, showing him his gaped hole. 

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, pulled down the hem of his top, exposing his milky shoulders infront of him. 

The male leaned closer, planting wet kisses onto it along with hickeys and bite marks. He smiled as he saw how he marked the male, whom now didn't mind if someone sees it. 

He held Oikawa's hip, positioning himself. Without hesitations, he slipped his length inside him. Oikawa's back arched once more as he felt his thickness sliding inside. 

“Aah.. So tight..” Iwaizumi whispered as Oikawa's walls enveloped his cock. He felt the male's knees trembled and as he check up on it. He saw that the male already came. 

“You want me that much?”

“S—shut up..” Oikawa murmured as he covered his face. 

“I want to see your face.” Iwaizumi whispered to him while looking at the mirror. He then, held both the males hand and put it on his back. 

He smirked as he saw their reflection in the mirror, him taking Oikawa from the back and Oikawa's flushed face while gladly taking him from behind. 

He moved his hips slowly, still letting the male adjusts to his thickness. Soft whimpered can be heard everytime he pulled out and will pulled it back in. 

“H-hajime..”

“Hm..?” 

Oikawa gasped as he heard how gentle the male became. He looked at the mirror and saw how Iwaizumi was helding him, supporting him as he thrusts inside him. 

“Can I move now?” Iwaizumi asked as he slowly let go of the male's hand. 

Without saying a word, Oikawa just nodded his head. Iwaizumi's movements then increased. He wrapped his arm around his hips while his free hand held Oikawa's cheek, turning the male's head to claim his lips. 

I like you..

These are the words that he wanted to tell Oikawa right now. As their body collided, as their lips shared a passionate kiss, as he heard him call his name. 

He knew damn well that he's being jealous leading him to do this to Oikawa. 

“Hajime.. I like you..” Oikawa murmured between their kisses. 

His body suddenly stiffened as he heard those words coming from the male. Being dumbstruck by the situation, words can't come out from his mouth. Instead..

“Damn, I'm cumming.” He said as he felt his cock throbbing. 

He saw how Oikawa's eyes loomed. He pulled away from the kiss and didn't said anything. Instead, he spreaded his butt more. 

“Cum inside me.” 

He held on the male's hips as he reached his orgasm. He laid his body on Oikawa's back as his juices filled up the male's insides. He was about to move again to let Oikawa reach his zenith when the male gently pushed him away. 

“Clean yourself. Someone might see us.” Oikawa said coldly. 

He knew that this one is his fault. The awkward atmosphere began growing between them as Oikawa cleaned himself. He fixed his clothes as he saw Oikawa fixed his. He didn't know what to say. 

Should I tell him that I like him? Or maybe he'll just think that I took a pity out of him.. 

He asked himself. 

“O-oikawa. Wait—” 

Their attention went to the door that suddenly opened. There, they saw Ushijima. 

Oikawa's eyes widened as he saw the person that he kept on avoiding standing infront of him with a confused look on his face.

Why here?! Why now?!

“Oikawa.. And Iwaizumi?” 


End file.
